


i want to see you lose control.

by mm8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 'Thank God We're Alive' Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Poe Dameron, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Subspace, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Don't hold nothing backWanna take controlAin't Nothing wrong with that





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> Bless Rhiana's song ['Skin'](https://youtu.be/ZGTe7BEsB60) that I listened to on repeat while writing this.
> 
> Gloss, I looked at your past dear author letters for ideas. I love seeing people with similar kinks as me. *devilish grin* I hope that you enjoy this.

Once they landed on the planet and everyone else had exited the ship, Poe pushed Finn against the nearest wall, pinning Finn's large hands above his head. Finn was about to say something and Poe took advantage and clashed their lips together in a desperate kiss. He bit Finn's lower lip, scraping his teeth against the soft skin. Poe was hurried in his movements. There wasn't any holding back; the kiss was all spit and teeth and _need_. He could feel Finn relax, returning the kiss, pushing forward to dominate and take control.

"You almost _died_ ," Poe spoke hoarsely as they broke apart. "You almost died and where would I have been then?" He shifted the fabric of Finn's shirt aside and bit and licked on the flesh between his neck and shoulder. "I don't know what I would do. I don't--"

Poe gasped in surprise, but it instantly turned into a moan. Finn had framed his face with his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Finn made it clear that he was in charge, surging his tongue into Poe's mouth, brushing against his teeth, gums and tongue. Poe bucked his hips, pressing his growing erection against Finn's thigh. He whimpered as he rode Finn's thigh. He felt primal as he humped his best friend's leg. Lazily, he wondered what Finn's dick would be like. Poe closed his eyes and moaned at the very thought of feeling a heavy cock on his tongue.

Poe broke their kiss once more and his eyes widened. Finn was breathing heavy, pupils dilated and lips kiss-swollen. Maker, he was beautiful. "Please, Finn," Poe begged as he nuzzled Finn's shoulder. "Please, please, please. I want to suck you off. Will you let me do that for you?"

Poe inhaled sharply when Finn gripped the back of his jumpsuit and tugged at the rough fiber. "A-- Are you sure?"

Poe stared into his friend's dark eyes as he made quick work with Finn's belt. "More sure than you think." He smiled as he tossed the belt to the side and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down as he lowered himself to the ground. He was crouching in front of Finn's crotch. His friend's bulging erection was clearly strained beneath his underwear. Poe glanced up, waiting for some sort of sign of approval. Finn nodded, once, twice. 

Poe nuzzled the length of Finn's clothed erection, taking in the masculine scent, mouthing the . He pushed the hole of Finn's underwear aside and pulled his freed his member. It was long, and thicker than Poe's own cock. It was cut, with visible veins up and down the length. "Fuck, your cock is gorgeous."

He started off slowly, circling the bulbous head with his tongue, running along the shaft and back. Finn's moans drove him onward, circling his hand around the dick and jerked off what wasn't 

Poe looked up with his doe-eyes to see Finn restraining himself. His fists were at his sides, unclenching his fingers, reaching out to Poe before retracting. His body was practically shaking with desire. A thought crossed Poe's mind. Finn wanted to dominate him. He was worried, or afraid, or possibly both. 

Poe released Finn's cock with a _pop_. He stared up into his friend's open face. "Let go, Finn," he urged. "Just let _go_."

Finn grabbed his cock, nudging the head against Poe's lips. Poe eagerly took the member into his mouth. Finn dug his fingers into Poe's hair and rapidly thrust his member in and out of his mouth. Poe attempted to take some sort of control. Finn was having none of that. He slid Poe down his length, and once he tired of that, Finn fucked his mouth, not allowing Poe to move an inch. He bottomed out, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Poe's throat. Poe gagged a little. Finn eased off, but kept using Poe's mouth.

Poe closed his eyes and mewled. He lived for these moments. Poe enjoyed all aspects of sex, but he loved letting someone else fuck him and use him like a toy the best. It was like a hazy dream as he would surrender entirely to his partner.

Finn's dick around his pink lips, stretching his mouth wide.

The weight of his cock and how the veins left divine against his tongue.

Oh, Maker this was _perfect_.

"Poe, Poe, Poe," Finn whispered as he came in Poe's mouth, shooting his load down his throat. Poe grasped hold of one of Finn's legs to steady himself. He gulped down the cum, making sure that none of it escaped his lips. Poe moaned around his friend's dick as his own orgasm hit, sticky white cum staining his jumpsuit.

He released his friend's softening erection from his mouth, smiling at his friend. As he stood, picking up Finn's discarded belt in the process, and helped re-dress Finn. He met his friend's eyes as he was putting the long belt through the hoops of Finn's trousers. Finn's skin was flushed . "Thank you," he said as he caught his breath.

Poe raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing to thank me for, buddy." He pecked Finn's cheek before playfully punching his arm. "C'mon, let's go. The General is probably wondering where we got to.

As they walked out of the ship, definitely reeking of sex, Poe took Finn's hand in his own and laced their fingers together. He smiled and Finn laughed as they comically swung their arms back and forth in the air. Poe squeezed his friend's hand, and Finn returned the gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comments because I get the notification that I have received kudos/comments and it always brightens my day.
> 
> Fic commissions are open for the Star Wars fandom. For more information on commissions or my ko-fi page please go to my tumblr (mm8fic).


End file.
